


Believe In Us

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [121]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Curse Breaking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma knows Killian is hiding something, he tells her the truth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe In Us

There was something off about Hook. He seemed slightly distant, and he had a regretful look in his eyes. He made no playful innuendos when he came by the loft, and hadn’t talked to her since.

That was a week ago.

She thought that she should give him some space; maybe he just had a lot going on, and didn’t have time to drop by and see her. She tried to convince herself that she was overacting when she didn’t hear from him

But it had become clear to her that he was avoiding her. And Emma was determined to find out why.

She had no idea what had happened. They had been getting closer and closer ever since he brought her back from New York. She had realised that while Henry might not remember his family, his place was here with them, and she needed to get him to remember, no matter what it took. She had also slowly been accepting that she had feelings for Hook, no matter how hard it was to admit.

He was the only person who kept pushing her walls, and kept coming back for her. He was always who he said he was, and he never abandoned her. So if something was going on with him, then she was going to fight for him, just as he did for her.

She walked to the port, and saw the make shift ship he had. She wanted to ask him about the Jolly Roger, but it was clear that something happened which he wasn’t ready to tell her, but it wasn’t her place to push him.

“Permission to come aboard, Captain?” she asked with a smile, as she stood on the docks by his ship.

“Emma?” he asked, incredulously when he saw her. “What are you doing here?” he asked her, and she could swear that she almost heard a bit of paranoia in his voice.

“I came to see you,” she said firmly, as she boarded the ship. He wasn’t looking directly at her, and she could tell he was trying to hide from her.

“Well I’m very busy Lass, do you think it could wait for another time?” he asked, as he continued to make his way around the boat, doing small tasks, as he attempted to seem occupied.

“Hook, I know something is up. Talk to me; tell me what’s happening,” she said, but he didn’t respond. “Hook? Hook! HOOK! Killian!” she grabbed his arm and turned him to face him. “What’s happening?” She saw the effect of his given name had on him, as it snapped him out of his actions, and decided that she would keep calling him it.

He had a guilty look on his face, and she could see that there was something that he wasn’t telling her.

“Don’t ask me that, please Swan. I swore to you I’d never lie to you, so please don’t ask me. I wish to keep that oath,” he said, pleading her.

But she didn’t back down. “I thought we were a team. That we would always fight together. Was that not true?”

“It is! Dammit Emma, I’m trying to protect you, and your family. Why can’t you see that? I just want you to be safe!” he said, frustrated.

Emma froze, “What did she do?” she asked. “Killian, what did Zelena do?” She felt the pieces coming together, and she knew exactly what happened. He definitely held a hero complex for someone who claimed not to be a good person.

He had a contemplating look on his face, and she knew he was debating on whether he should tell her or not. It lasted a few moments, but she held her gaze upon his. She wasn’t going to back down, not if Zelena threatened him with something.

“I’m just trying to protect you, Love. Please tell me you understand that. I can’t tell you what she said; it will hurt too much. Please, just drop it.”

“No,” she said stubbornly. “You’re not alone, Killian. No matter how much you’d like to believe you were. You have a family. David, Snow, Henry, me, we’re all your family. So please, stop trying to deal with everything alone. _Try something new, it’s called trust_ ,” she quoted back at him.

His eyes met hers, and he was shaking, “I didn’t completely tell the truth about Ariel. But I was honest when I said I played no part in it. She was never back in Storybrooke. She was with Eric the entire time, with no help of my own. Zelena disguised herself as Ariel, and I honestly thought it was her; we all did. She got me to swear an oath on your name, confessing my love for you, and used my own feelings against me for her personal gain.”

So that’s why he was so bleeding modest about Ariel. But she understood where he was coming from.

“What did she do?” Emma whispered. She was scared for him; he looked so broken, so defeated, and she didn’t know what to do.

“She put a spell on me. She told me the next time I kissed you, I would drain your magic. You’re powerful, Emma, and she can’t kill you herself, so she needs your magic gone. I told her I wouldn’t do it; I would rather live a thousand years alone than bring any harm to you. But she threatened your family; she said she would hurt Henry, and I can’t do that. I-I care for the Lad. He’s a great boy, and I just don’t know what to do.”

“So you’ve been avoiding me, hoping that it would make it better?” she said, raising an eyebrow. “You could have told me all of this earlier. I wouldn’t have been angry at you, Killian, it’s not your fault.”

“How could I choose though? Your family or the lives of everyone else?” he said, as he looked at the ground.

“There’s no saying that she wouldn’t just kill them all after,” Emma said softly. “She’s not exactly trustworthy; we don’t know if she would even keep her word.”

“So what am I supposed to do then, Lass? Just sit around all day, not kissing you?” he said sarcastically.

“No,” she said firmly. “That solves nothing. The only way we can one up her is if we get the curse off you; then we win. If your kiss can’t take away my magic, then she has nothing on us.”

“And how do you propose we do that?” he asked her, sounding skeptical. His eyes were back on hers, and at times like this, she swore she could see the age in them.

“Have faith,” she said simply.

“In what?” he scoffed. “I tried faith; it didn’t work out too well…”

“If there’s one thing that my parents taught me, is that True Love triumphs all. So believe in that, believe in us.”

“Emma,” he said slowly. “I don’t know if you remember correctly, but I tried True Love’s kiss in New York to help you get back your memories and it didn’t work. I know I love you, but maybe we’re just not written in the stars.”

“True Love doesn’t work on memory loss; you can only use it if both people remember they’re in love with each other,” she explained.

“So what, now that Neal is dead you think we’re destined?” he said, sounding sorrowfully.

It hurt when he played that card, but she knew where he was coming from. It probably did seem like she was only choosing him now because her other choice was gone.

“I should have told you earlier, but I couldn’t. It never would have been Neal, even if he was still alive. What we had was long gone the minute he abandoned me. You wanted the truth, here it is. I love you, Killian Jones, and I believe that our love is strong enough to surpass the spell she put on you. I believe that we’re stronger than that, do you?” she said with confidence.

To be honest, she was scared. For the first time in as long as she could remember she was putting herself in a position where she was vulnerable, and where she could get hurt. But love was about taking chances, right?

“I love you, Lass, but what if we fail? What if it isn’t enough to break the spell? I’m not taking away your magic, just because I want nothing more than to feel your tender lips on mine once more,” he said gently. “I will not be selfish.”

“Trust me,” was all she said.

He hesitated, and for a brief moment, she thought he wasn’t going to do anything. But he scooped her up in her arms, so her chest was pressed against his. She felt her heart skip a beat, as she saw his eyes search hers for any doubts. He must have been satisfied, because he dipped his head down and brought his lips to hers.

 She felt a slightly pulse of magic, but she didn’t know if it was by breaking the curse, or her losing her magic. Either way, she didn’t want to break the connection; not yet. She might not have wanted to admit it back in Neverland, but she loved the sensation of his lips against hers.

Finally, he pulled away, “Did it work? Do you still have your magic?” he asked her urgently.

“I don’t know,” she confessed.

“Try something?”

She closed her eyes, and focused on channeling her magic on the water below them. When she opened them, she saw that there were multiple particles of water floating in the air, which she seemed to be holding up with her hands.

She dropped them, and the water returned to the sea.

“It worked!” she said with a smile. And better yet, she found something to help her channel her magic. Anger worked for Rumple and Regina, but because theirs was driven by dark magic. Hers came from true love, so it figured that finding hers would help her channel her own.

He pulled her back into a kiss, more tender than before. She could sense the relief on his face at not taking away her powers, but also to finally have her.

She realised something that day. Sometimes, it was okay to take risks and put oneself out there, even though they might get hurt. Because if their feelings are returned, they gain something which makes the fear and the anxiety all worth it.

“Let’s go defeat this witch,” he said into her hair as he held her in his arms. “Show her that messing with Emma Swan and Killian Jones will not end well for her.”

“Let’s,” she said with a smile.

He held her hand as they walked back into town, ready to put the evil that plagued them for too long into the past.


End file.
